What Once Was May Be Again
by andvenuswashername14
Summary: Love is in the air, but so is heartbreak. Strange things begin happening at Hogwarts and a group of friends, from a variety of houses, come together to try and stop all the danger. A lot of dueling, action, romance, and DEPRESSION. May be a trigger for depression... Rated T just in case! **DISCLAIMER STORYLINE AND H.P. REALM BELONG TO JK ROWLING!**
1. Chapter 1

"Nate, could you please just shut your cakehole for ONCE in your life?", I exclaimed. "Look, I know you are excited, as am I, but let us not lose our composure now. He replied by saying "Starr, you're just no fun anymore, what happened to the fun girl I once knew?" I just looked out the window and whispered, "she left with my heart."

**Six Years Ago**

Silence filled the compartment and all that could be heard were the noises of the train. Nate and I both had difficult lives, but mine was far beyond his. Glancing out the window, and deciding that a conversation wouldn't end up started, I reached into my robes for my wand. Once my wand was at the ready I attempted a few simplistic spells, and of course I completed them with accuracy.

"You're going to be Ravenclaw, Starr, I just know it," said Nate. I told him, "it's possible I suppose, I just hope I don't get Gryffindor. It's a highly over-rated house, and I know I don't belong there." He smirked at me with amusement at my strong opinions and stated "I just refuse to be a Hufflepuff."

Beginning another rant I start off by saying, "Hufflepuff is a very respectable house, they are loyal and kind, although also fair and just. Their main and only problem is that they are too likely to become pushovers."

At this the compartment door opens and my cousin Leigh and someone I've never met walks in. Looking at Leigh expectantly, I cough and shake the boy's hand. As he has now told me, his name is Denton, and he hopes to become a Gryffindor. Excusing myself I wonder to the loo, where I find two girls sitting on their trunks in the corridor.

Deciding to be extraordinarily nice, I offer them seats in my compartment. One starts to refuse and the other looks at her and says, "Sorry Elayne, but my arse is killing me on these trunks", and walks into the compartment.

The girl named Elayne walks over to me and apologizes for coming off as rude, it was just that she didn't want to intrude. I welcomed her quickly and made my way loo where I could finally breath. Letting out a sigh I let the tears come, unexpectedly, and had my break-down. I hate meeting people because I will always do something to screw it up. I want all of them to like me, I'm just not sure it'll happen. Wiping the tears off my face, I walked to the sink and calmed myself down. In my head I could hear the truth, that I was weak and worthless, but I shoved it away.

At this point it was getting close to arrival time, and I decided I would go ahead and put on my robes, of which I was carrying in my rucksack shaped like the sorting hat. Once I was dressed I tried to envision myself and which crest I may bear upon my chest.

As quickly as possible I make my way back into my compartment. Sitting down between Nate and Leigh I rest my head and block out everyone else's conversations. Somehow in all the commotion I must have dozed off, because next thing I hear is Nate's voice whispering in my ear for me to get up or I will end up back in London.

Awaking with a start, and almost knocking Nate to the floor, I stood up and blushed as I see that Elayne is still in the room. Stalking out of the room I make way for the boats, meant to carry only first years to castle.I hear Nate calling me, "Starr!, Hey Starr, wait up!" "Merlin's beard Starr, no need to run!", He joked. We continued towards the boats in silence, nerves building up quickly. Finally we reach the boats and Nate, Elayne, and I share one, while Leigh, Ivy, and Denton share one.

Once we reach the castle Headmaster Potter goes on his tirade about the houses, house points, house cups, and some other things that the majority of halfblood and pure-blood students already know. Suddenly the doors to the great hall open and dread fills me, knowing the time is coming soon.

We arrive at the front of the hall and the sorting hat is placed on a stool and starts to speak. It says: "There are many things, some alike and some not, you may not know which is which, until you open it up. One may look and one may be deceived, learn true colors before you change scenes. This year will bring pain but happiness alike, live it up for you're up for a long hike. Trouble may stir, brew, and boil, but there are those who just defeat toil. Open your eyes and broaden mind, by the end of this year its strangers, to whom you may be kind."

Headmaster Potter takes a stand beside the hat looking quizzically at some of the other professors. Taking a long piece of parchment out of his pocket, very unprofessional if I might add, he starts off names. I hear a couple of names I know from dinners with my parents, then I hear Elayne Beck.

ELAYNE POV

I was so nervous, I just wanted to be enough to be here. What if all of this was some sick joke? What if this is a dream and when I get up there I wake up? Shaking these thoughts from my head I await the headmaster to place the hat to my head.

Once the hat is upon my head I hear the hat speaking to me and I jump slightly. "Ah yes, artistic I see, very wise for someone your age also. However, you have a very keen attitude on proving yourself, you have great plans and for this I will sort you into, SLYTHERIN." The last word was shouted to the entire hall, and I proceeded to take my place at the Slytherin table.

STARR POV

After Elayne was sorted, her half sister Michelle was sorted into Gryffindor. Tuning out the sorting until it came to someone else I knew, which happens to be my step-cousin Leigh and I await her to be sorted into Slytherin house.

LEIGH POV

Quickly thinking over the possibilities of houses, the hat was put on my head. He quickly started analyzing, "You seem quite apt for determination, you have sly willpower, however used mainly from your wits." The last word shouted was, "RAVENCLAW".

STARR POV

My mouth hung open in surprise, Leigh has always claimed to become a Slytherin, she was always being sneaky. Anticipation rose as Nate's turn quickly came.

NATE POV

Finally I hear the headmaster call "Nathanael James" and I walk up to the stool casually and smirk at Starr, who I know is bound to be more nervous than I am. The hat touched my head and all I could think about was what it was doing to my hair, and how it would look once the hat was pulled off.

Pulling me out of my thoughts the hat said, "Is there any particular house in which you do not wish to be placed? I easily replied Hufflepuff, and the hat just simply shouted to the hall, "SLYTHERIN". Deciding I would take my place next to Elayne I went straight towards her and took a seat, slightly saddened that Starr may not be in my house.

STARR POV

I knew my turn was coming up, and soon enough I was making my way to the stool. As the hat was placed upon my head it immediately started speaking. "Yes, right then, you would do well with a place of academic excellence, although, your mind does puzzle me a bit. You seem to be unruly and cunning, while yet you keep most things fair. When someone decides to fight with you, it's automatic low-blows, however in other situation you're analytical and try to be as fair as possible. I can see you like lists, planning, and wise companions, yet I can also see you have a large thirst for acceptance, you crave to prove others wrong, and you will do anything in your power to do what you want and the way you want it. Once again back to those low-blows you proceed to dish out consistently when you feel threatened.

Dear child, do tell me, which house do you prefer?" Knowing the hat could hear me within my head, I thought my answer rather than look foolish by whispering. My answer came out to be, "I respect every house, yet some less than others. I prefer Slytherin and Ravenclaw house, while I also highly approve of Hufflepuff house."

In turn the sorting hat spoke to me and said, "I think you may be the change that is needed, and I know the one you think you may love and it is not who you think. Live life for a couple of years after and your soul will find its mate. Oddly Aphrodite seems highly connected to your soul, and I feel the need to endorse said statements." With that statement he shouted, "SLYTHERIN" to the entire hall, and I made my way over to sit beside Nate, while sending Leigh an apologetic glance.


	2. Chapter 2

STARR POV

"Nate, could you please just shut your cakehole for ONCE in your life?", I exclaimed. "Look, I know you are excited, as am I, but let us not lose our composure now. He replied by saying "Starr, you're just no fun anymore, what happened to the fun girl I once knew?" I just looked out the window and whispered, "she left with my heart."

Quickly I make an excuse to leave, saying I needed to check in with the head boy and girl about my prefect rounds and left Nate sitting alone. Walking down the halls I pass Kurtis and nod to him as I see him slipping into the compartment with Nate.

Quietly I slip into the lavatory and take a few deep breaths stepping into the stall and locking both the stall door and the main door. I silently pull my robes up and cast one of the five nonverbal spells I can actually complete.

Smirking I take a moment of pride that I am intelligent enough to perform said task, and I continue with my business. Thinking the spell "tonde poena" I cut the word failure into my upper thigh. Whispering "fascia" to wrap it so the blood won't dribble down my leg I pull down my robes and walk out of the loo.

Slowly I make my way to the head boy and girl compartment, only to find Elayne right in front of the door. Silently I come up behind her and wrap her in a hug and hold her like we had been dating for three years. Elayne looks back at me, startled, and whispers not to let Denton see me hugging her or he will think we WERE together. Elayne's boyfriend is highly jealous over our relationship.

This factor slightly irritates me, considering I thought I was in love with Denton for two years! Not to mention Elayne and I are just simply best friends. Huffing I take my arms off of her waist and ask her when my rounds were.

She laughed and just said, "Gonork (my nickname from her), when do you want to do your rounds?" I look at her, smile, and say, "Honestly Gonorkling (her nickname from me), right now would be perfect. I really just want to be away from Nate right now." She nodded in understanding and told me to go trade places with whoever was working right now. Saying my goodbyes I make my way down the corridors and run into Albus Potter.

I quickly tap his shoulder and point a finger motioning for him to beat it, saying "my turn, Potter". He smirked and replied by saying dramatically and cockily, "my dearest queen you may take whatever you want from me." I rolled my eyes and just told him to check in with Elayne.

While I was making my rounds I noticed some commotion in a left side compartment. Stealthily crouching I listened to what was happening. "Awe, look at her Goyla, she is shaking. Poor wittle firstie can't even huffle a puff!" I rolled my eyes at who I think is were sisters Goyla and Vincetta Goyle. Vincetta was named after her fathers deceased best friend, Vincent Crabbe.

The next thing I hear is the sound of skin hitting skin and I immediately pull out my wand and burst through the doors. "That will be enough Goyle. You can leave now, and fifty points from Slytherin each.", I stated in a monotone voice.

Vincetta mocked me by saying, "Oooh now looky here, its Starr the wanna-be somebody. Too bad you never will be" Narrowing my eyes I look her square in the eyes, lower my voice, and say "Unless you wish to follow in the footsteps of Vincent Crabbe, you will shut you're worthless mouth right now."

Goyla pulls on her sisters robes to get her to budge and Goyla just stands staring at me. Finally she says, "At least I have a boyfriend, yours cheated on you and left you for a muggle"! Without thinking I curse her by saying "Astrapicus" and I watched as she was struck with lightning.

As she hit the ground in pain she looked up at me and shouted, "and while he was with you he shagged her, a muggle! He even tried shagging me! He is a nasty whore and one day soon I'm going to go to his funeral and laugh at you for being such a pathetic!" I completely lost self control at this moment and my magic surged and the glass window cracked. Whispering a spell I know could get me in trouble, I envisioned how painful it must be for her and my magic surged again. Once again I whispered "crucio" and she began to foam at the mouth at the strong unforgivable spell.

Releasing the hag from the spell I bend down where we are eye level and say, "If you ever talk about him, if his name even crosses your mind, you will find yourself dead!" I spit in her face before I mend the window and bring the hufflepuff student outside. Realizing she looked familiar I asked name and she said it was Ivy Morphis, and that she looked familiar because of our first day on the train together.

Taking Ivy into a deserted corridor and casting muffliato I ask what happened. She told me the story, "I was walking back to my compartment when those two girls shoved me into the wall and then into that room." I could tell she was nervous talking to me and I said, why were they calling you a first year? She blushed and said it was because nobody ever noticed her and she looked younger than she was.

Well I'm going to give Hufflepuff house fifty points and I promise I am not going to hurt you! The only time I hurt someone is when they deserve it and you most definitely do not deserve to be hurt. I gave her a hug and sent her on her way. Silently I went towards the loo again and locked myself in. Once I was secure the voices flooded in. "You were never what he wanted, you're ugly, you look like a centaur's arse. Love? Why would anyone ever give you that, you're worthless and you know it." The tears came full force and dripped down my face. I was so angry and yet oh so sad. How dare she bring up Nate? I sighed, Elayne is going to be mad at me for taking points from our house, not to mention fighting. I will say it was self defense and Elayne will side with me regardless of if I told the truth or not.

Cleaning myself up I walked out into the corridor and ran right into Nate. Blushing I tried to walk around him and instead he narrowed his eyes and grabbed my arm asking what was wrong with me. I looked down and said I was fine, just needed to go and check in with Elayne. "First you run off and don't even tell me you were on patrol, and now you are trying to run off again after its obvious you have been crying. What is on your mind Starr, please talk to me. I love you."

The voices weren't to be stopped this time as they shouted in my head, "He doesn't love you, look at him, he is a god! Why would someone like him ever love you? He has someone else holding him. He has what he needs, don't let this fool break you. Of course he is going to break you, you're weak and fragile. Go on and be done with yourself you waste of life."

Pushing the voices out of my head I look at him and shake my head. He holds me by my face and says, "Starr, I can tell when you're upset, we were together for two years, just talk to me. I can see it in your eyes, they get watery because you hold them in too much. Let's talk."

Just then the train lurched forward and I smiled and thanked merlin for his timing. I waved goodbye to Nate and he pulled me into a hug instead. Breathing in his scent I felt euphoric, and I held him close. Without thinking my hand went up into that perfectly curly hair, and I quickly retracted my hand. He kissed my ear and I giggled, silently cursing myself, and said I would see him later.


	3. Chapter 3

NATE POV

I watched as she walked off, and I couldn't help but want to follow her. She didn't believe it, but I really did still love her. Chey hated the fact that I went to school with Starr, but I didn't care. I would never stop being around her, I don't think I could if I tried. Suddenly Starr stops walking and crouches. Not being able to see I stop walking and move my head around, and what I see makes my heart swell.

Starr was carrying a second year Gryffindor in her arms, one who apparently was tripped out of the train door and landed badly on her right knee of which she was holding in pain. Starr was a true protector, I always called her my angel and I still meant that. She would be there for anyone if they needed her.

Shaking these thoughts out of my head I made my way to the carriages and tried not to think about anything at all. This turned out to be pretty easy considering my friend Kurtis caught up with me. I like Kurtis, don't get me wrong, but sometimes he can be a bloody nightmare. Kurtis is also a sixth year, but he is a Gryffindor. Watching Kurtis summon frogs from the nearby grass, only to enlarge them, my mind went blank once again.

STARR POV

I smirked as I told Elayne about the Ivy and Goyle girls story, quickly moving onto the story about the second year Gryffindor. As I was talking about watching this girl fall off the train I couldn't help but smirk. As terrible as it sounded, I could have easily stopped her fall, but I decided it might be good for the second year Gryffindor. Not to mention seeing someone else in pain helps my own pain, even if it is momentarily.

Once I had picked the girl up, I actually felt an overwhelming feeling of protection towards her. Now that this feeling had kicked in I regretted not saving her from the fall. I carried to down to a carriage and sat her inside. Quickly I pulled my wand out and muttered "consenesco" to heal the open wound on her leg.

Remembering to tell her I said, "I'm Starr and I am a sixth year Slytherin prefect, you have fractured your knee and I haven't mended it, only healed the outside wound. If I was to do anymore Lady Pomfrey would have both of our heads." She nodded her head and bit her lip, obviously holding back tears. Looking her straight in the eye I told her it was alright to cry, we had a while before making it to the castle anyway. Gently she thanked me and shook her head, bucking up like a true Gryffindor.

Bluntly I asked her what had happened, and what was her name. Replying she said, "I am Annabel Longbottom, and I sort of tripped on my cloak." Trying my hardest not to smirk, I told her that her father is a very brave man. Apparently this made her very happy to hear, because she perked up and nodded her head very quickly.

Shortly after this discussion, when we were almost to the school did I notice who else was sitting in our carriage. It appeared as it was a fifth year Ravenclaw, something Brown, and a third year Hufflepuff, who slightly resembles Miss Annabel. Letting the curiosity get the best of me I turned to Annabel and asked, "Are you related", while motioning towards the Hufflepuff. Slightly huffing Annabel nodded and said, "She is my sister."

I have an older sibling, but he was already in his third year of Durmstrang when I was born. He is currently working for the Ministry for the Improper Use of Magic Office. Deciding that no introduction was to be made, I offered Annabel's sister my hand and asked her name. Taking my hand she said her name was Iris Longbottom. After one long glance in her eyes I told her she looked very much like her mother.

This statement is very true, she has gorgeous platinum blonde hair, and a very petite body frame. Unlike Annabel, who has her mother's beautiful sapphire eyes, Iris has her fathers hazel brown eyes. Feeling the cart come to a halt I get out and request that Iris help me take her sister to the infirmary.

On our way into the hospital wing I was stopped by Headmaster Potter who pulled me aside. Slightly startled, I looked at the Headmaster expectantly, and he quickly told me I had been chosen as Slytherin quidditch captain. Grinning like a Hufflepuff with marshmallows I practically sprinted into the great hall.

Just as I was taking the seat, the sorting ceremony had begun and the hat said, "This year is unlike one any of you have had before. Your parents, grandparents, and aunts and uncles before; its something they wished for nevermore. They will remember, yet you will learn. Some enemies are never sworn. Wearing a smile, or wearing a frown, either way a loser will be crowned. Finish this year, compete for the best, and everyone will be safe and in this I say pip pip!".

Deciding the sorting house never made any sense, I began to ignore the first years and await the feast. I was looking around for Nate when suddenly my stomach dropped and the Ravenclaw head girl made her way over to me. Feeling like I was swallowing nails, and like I could taste pure blood I stood up and asked where he was.

She had to lead me outside before telling me how bad it was. After hearing about two sentences, I told her to shut it and walked past her sprinting in the direction of the hospital wing. When I finally made it to the infirmary he was the first thing I saw.

Dropping to my knees by his bedside I instantly starting crying. What had happened? We hadn't even been at Hogwarts for an hour, and he had already landed himself in the hospital wing! Apparently Lady Pomfrey or her aid Hermione Weasley had seen me, because shortly after I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, with tears still in my eyes and pride out the window I whispered, "What happened to him?"

Hermione, which is what she prefers to be called, told Winny she would deal with this situation. Narrowing my eyes I asked again, and in a more deathly tone what happened to him. Realizing my urgency Hermione quickly started telling me what had happened.

Nate POV

With Starr on my mind I began walking towards the carriages. Slapping myself on the forehead I quickly ran back to the train and grabbed my wand, which I had left in the compartment. Stepping off the train I automatically realized I had missed the carriages, and began to walk towards the castle. About halfway to the castle I heard what sounded like footsteps, and I quickly looked over my shoulder.

Just as I was taking out my wand for protection I was hit with the "expelliarmus" spell. Feeling my wand fly out of my hand I turned to my opponent. It was none other than Vincetta Goyle. Smirking I said, "Fight dirty do we Goyle? Taking a wizard's wand while he isn't looking, is low even for the worst of the Slytherins."

Stepping close enough for me to smell her breath Vincetta replied, "If you can even call yourself a man you worthless halfblood." I quickly opened my mouth to retort when suddenly she muttered "Everte Statum" and I was thrown backwards and quickly after I was hit with electricity.

Trying my best not to give into the pain I looked up and said, "is that the best you have Goyle?" She smirked and kicked me in the face, knocking me backwards off of my hands and knees. She threw a few more hexes at me and finally she muttered "Sectumsempra" and I let out a blood-curdling scream as blood rushed from my body." The last thing I was able to make out was a ravenclaw running towards us, and just before I blacked out all I could think about was Starr's face."


End file.
